It's In His Kiss
by Byaghro
Summary: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand… Romeo & Juliet, Act I, Scene 5


**Disclaimer: **Does not belong to me! I am only writing for personal amusement and not monetary gain of any kind. All rights, characters, etc. belong to J. K. Rowling and associates.

**Pairing:** Harry / Draco

**Warnings:** SLASH – This story has boy/boy themes. If this is not your cup of tea, please do not proceed.

**Summary:** My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand… (_Romeo & Juliet_, Act I, Scene 5)

Harry cast another Warming Charm and sat back on the bench he had inhabited for the last half hour. It was almost the holidays and the Ministry had been caught in a flurry of activity for the past week. Department Christmas parties and last minute emergencies had lent an air of chaos to Harry's normally sedate job and he'd finally decided to get away for a bit.

He'd picked up lunch from his favorite fish and chips vendor and then headed to this nearby park. Snow had been falling steadily for several hours and the whole world seemed muffled and still. Harry could hear traffic passing but it sounded muted and very far away. Apparently no one else wanted to brave the cold, so he had the place to himself.

Harry was both relieved and saddened by this fact. Christmas always seemed to bring home the knowledge that he was alone. Families drew close together during the holidays and Harry felt like an outsider staring in at their warm hearths from his spot out in the cold.

He shook his head, trying to dispel his melancholy thoughts. He wasn't _totally_ alone. He had an entire support network of friends who treated him like family. And he'd recently begun seeing someone very special.

If someone had told Harry back in fifth year that he'd one day be dating Draco Malfoy, he surely would have laughed himself silly. As it was, he really enjoyed spending time with the blond. The war and the next few intervening years had mellowed them both and when Malfoy suggested they go out for coffee, it had been the most natural thing in the world to say, "Yes." Just thinking of Draco brought a smile to Harry's face and he suddenly wished he'd invited the man to join him for this impromptu picnic.

A whisper of cloth was his only warning before hands came down on his shoulders and a voice murmured in his ear, "Sitting out here brooding, Potter?"

Harry relaxed instantly. "Actually, I finished brooding about five minutes ago. I'd moved on to thinking about you."

Draco rounded the bench and grinned at Harry before sitting down. Harry wrapped an arm around Draco's shoulders and drew him close.

"So, what about me were you pondering?" the blond asked eagerly.

Harry glanced down to see Draco peering up at him, avid curiosity written across his face. Harry grinned.

"Your eyes."

Draco frowned. "My eyes?"

"Yes." Harry brushed a hand across Draco's cheek. "They're such an interesting shade of grey."

Now the blond quirked a brow at him. "An interesting shade of grey? That's the best you can do?"

Harry tilted his head so his gaze was level with Draco's. "They remind me of liquid silver. Or perhaps unpredictable storm clouds looming on the horizon just waiting to…"

Warm lips were suddenly pressed against his and Harry instinctively wrapped Draco in a tighter embrace. Despite being the one to initiate their first date, Draco had been surprisingly timid when it came to displays of affection. He always smiled when Harry took his hand or laid his head on Harry's shoulder when Harry wrapped an arm around him, but in all the times they'd kissed, Draco had never been the one to make the first move. Delighted by this turn of events, Harry relaxed and let Draco take the lead.

First the blond slid his mouth across Harry's, the movement gentle and slow. Then he began to playfully nip at Harry's lips, working his way from corner to corner of both the upper and lower lip. When Draco began to teasingly flick his tongue across Harry's mouth, Harry groaned and parted his lips slightly but still remained passive; a feat that was becoming more difficult by the minute.

After Draco slid his tongue along the inside of Harry's upper lip and then sank his teeth gently into the lower, Harry was practically shaking with the effort it took to keep still.

"What's the matter, Harry? Don't you want to kiss me?" Draco whispered with his voice like liquid honey and his breath ghosting across Harry's oversensitive mouth.

"Yes," Harry hissed through gritted teeth.

"Then kiss me."

That was all the permission Harry needed. In the next second one of his hands was tangled in the fine hair at Draco's nape while the other was clenched in Draco's woolen pea coat. Harry's thrust his tongue into Draco's mouth, greedily seeking the unique flavor that was amaretto coffee, vanilla, and _Draco_.

Draco moaned and pressed himself closer. They continued to snog for several minutes, only stopping to occasionally shift and gasp for breath.

Harry loved how Draco kissed. Even if the blond rarely initiated kisses, he was by no means passive once the kiss started. He would slide his tongue into Harry's mouth, twining with Harry's own in what felt like a cross between a dance and a battle of wills. Then he would slowly withdraw, teasing along the sides of Harry's tongue, tempting him to follow. When their positions were reversed and Harry was in turn plundering Draco's mouth, he would suck eagerly, conjuring visions in Harry's head of other things he'd like Draco to suck with equal efficiency and skill.

Eventually their heated snog diminished to chaste pecks and soft presses of mouths.

Draco leaned back and smiled at Harry somewhat dazedly. Harry smiled back and, making a snap decision, blurted, "Come ice skating with me."

Draco blinked, his focus sharpening. "What?"

Harry took his hand. "Come ice skating with me. Right now. There's a small pond near my flat. The local kids use it all the time."

"But," the other man said and frowned, "we're supposed to be getting back to work. You're probably already late."

Harry waved his free hand dismissively. "Bugger work. No one is actually _working_ anyway. They're all wishing each other a Happy Christmas and pretending that Boot's eggnog isn't spiked to high heaven."

Draco still looked hesitant. "Harry, I don't know. I have reports that I should probably…"

The dark haired man smiled slowly and leaned in to whisper in his companion's ear. "We can go to my flat afterwards and _warm up._"

Harry heard an intake of breath and knew that he'd won.

Draco suddenly stood and tugged on his hand. "Come on, Potter. Stop dawdling. I'm going to skate circles around you."

Harry grinned, pulled Draco close and Apparated them away.


End file.
